The Killing
by xXxrouxXx
Summary: Cliche title much? Ahh well...dont own em...just the first chapter to a story my brainis spinning in its web hope you like *smile*
1. Chapter 1

Frank Chapter One

**B.A.U. Quantico**

It was early Friday morning and Garcia stood with her files waiting nervously for the team to come in for their briefing. She had no idea how they were going to react to this case, probably badly; but she didn't have time to dwell on her thoughts because just then Morgan walked into the room.

"Hello there baby girl, how are you today?" he asked.

Not good, she wanted to scream, it's all crap but she kept it to herself and just said, "I'm okay sugar but I need you to pay attention to the briefing and not look at me in all my beauty."

"I will try, but I can't make any promises." He took his file and sat down as the rest of the team filed in except Reid. He was taking time off. No-one knew why but they were just happy that he was finally taking a vacation. He hadn't called for 2 weeks so he must have been having a good time.

"Okay I have a problem…we all do-"

"No!" Emily screamed when she opened her file. Her eyes fixed on the photo in front of her. No no no no no no no! Was all she could think, he could not have survived that! He'd jumped in front of a train for crying out loud. But then again they had never recovered his body. It was a rib bone.

Then Hotch muttered, "Frank." Which confirmed most of their worst fears, except Rossi's he had no idea who they where talking about.

"10 victims within the past week, each one found holding a rib bone; they had been wounded/cut by someone with experience they have done it before. All between the ages of 40 and 60,"

Morgan looked around the table and said. "It's Frank's MO, but it can't be him." He didn't want to believe it, the reason Gideon had abandoned them and most of all Reid, still alive. No he wouldn't believe it.

Rossi was still pretty confused, "Who is this Frank?" He asked.

"Frank Brietkopf, presumed deceased, sociopath murdered thousands. Took their rib bones and gave them as gifts to a mentally unstable lady named Jane the only person he ever came close to loving. Jumped in front of a train, just before we were going to take him into custody." Prentiss stated.

We need to get a moved on Hotch thought, "Where has this taken place?" he asked.

"Nevada," Garcia sighed, "Las Vegas."

"Morgan call Reid, we need him. Next to Gideon he knew the most on that case." Hotch said.

Morgan tutted, "Thanks for the vote of confidence boss."

Hotch squared Morgan off, "If Reid is visiting his mother chances are that Franks stalking him and is trying to draw him out to kill him, too draw Gideon out. To succeed where he failed."

Morgan considered this analysing what he had said, "Oh shit!" he exclaimed.

Everyone just sat stared at Hotch dumbfounded by what he'd said.

Garcia thought her day was just getting better and better, "Okay, everyone to the jet. Now."

I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic...I probably never will I gave up that dream 10 minutes ago...


	2. Chapter 2

Frank Chapter Two

**Nevada, Las Vegas**

When they touched down in Las Vegas they went straight to the station to set up. When suddenly Morgan said, "I can't get hold of Reid, his phones off."

"Dam it Reid, now?" Emily exclaimed.

Hotch was just as worried and annoyed as the rest but kept a cool head, "We will just have to continue without him. Emily, Morgan and Rossi go to the scene. I will stay here with Garcia and set up a conference and go through the case files."

When Morgan, Emily and Rossi arrived at scene they looked around to find any pointers towards Frank. There was no DNA on scene and only one print that wasn't in the criminal database like Franks.

"None of this, but all of it points to Frank!" Morgan said.

"That didn't make any sense Morgan, but your right." Emily said.

Rossi would never understand young minds, "How can it not make sense yet you agree?"

"Ah it's a miracle." Emily said.

Suddenly Morgan's phone went off, "Hey Hotch, what's up?"

"_I need all of you to go to the hotel and check in before they give away our rooms. It's late Garcia and I will meet you there. We will sleep and continue in the morning."_ Hotch said.

"Sure boss but we are going to need a miracle to solve this case." Morgan replied.

"_I know, that's why we need Reid but he's not answering any of our calls and Kevin can't find his mobile trace so the battery must be dead."_ Hotch said impatiently.

Well let's hope for that miracle Morgan thought, "Okay we will get that as soon as we are finished here, bye."

There was a pause until the reply came, _"Be careful out there guys, if this is Frank we don't know what could happen."_

"Aw boss I'm tearing up."

A laugh came down the phone and then the line went dead.

"What did Hotch say?" Emily asked.

"Sleep, miracle, Reid and careful." Morgan replied

"As always."

"Well then let's finish up here kids I'm dead on my feet here." Rossi said.

Morgan laughed, "Suck it up old timer."

Rossi was offended by the old timer comment but he was used to them, working with people so much younger than you made you get used to it, "Yes well I will have you know being this old means your blood doesn't travel to you feet as well as it should so lets hurry."

"Yes boss." Morgan said, standing to attention.

They all laughed they needed some sleep.


End file.
